The Right Choice
by amygerrard
Summary: Elena Gilbert is marrying Stefan Salvatore, but is she making the right choice? AU DamonxElena
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Elena Gilbert is marrying Stefan Salvatore, but is she making the right choice?**_

**_Hi everyone, this is just a quick wee note to say that I have three chapters written for this story and a very small fourth chapter_**. **_However, I have an idea which I can use so there could be a few more chapters left. So please, read and review. Also, if you would like to read more chapters following my new idea then please say! That's about everything so enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert found herself standing in a daze in front of the mirror. As she looked at her reflection she noticed how the stunning, pure white dress hugged her curves in a way which made her figure look both sexy and extremely elegant.<p>

As her gaze travelled upwards it paused at the diamond earrings hanging delicately from her ears, despite their size. She smiled at the thought of her mother wearing them on her wedding day. Whilst they had been her mother's something new, they were both Elena's something old and borrowed.

Her gaze travelled further still until it reached her hair. It had been curled, much to her discomfort, but as it lay atop her head with only a few curls framing her face she couldn't see any resemblance to her vampire ancestor. Whilst this may seem untrue; to an onlooker Elena and Katherine were identical, Elena knew differently.

Someone had once told her that she looked nothing like Katherine. As he said this she had scoffed and mocked him but then he pierced her with his fiery gaze and told her she could not be more different to Katherine. Even from across a room his gaze could do strange things to her insides, it could make her feel like he was looking into her soul and it unsettled her because no one had ever looked at her with such passion and utter _devotion_ before, and probably never would. He had told her how exactly she differed to Katherine, each difference punctuated with a step in her direction, until he was a mere inch away from her. As his hand delicately caressed her cheek he had leaned forward, closer still, and whispered in her ear that the biggest difference between them were their eyes; Elena's were warm and so _alive_ with emotions whilst Katherine's were cold and hard.

Elena's gaze landed on the butterfly hair pin which was clasped in her hair just above her right ear. It had been a gift from Caroline and Bonnie and served as her something new and something blue. Her gaze travelled over her face and she saw how her features had been accentuated with a light touch of make-up. She stepped back from the mirror to have one final look at herself and couldn't help but think she looked perfect. Well, _almost _perfect. The only problem with her reflection was the expression that was painted on her face.

Normally, on one's wedding day the bride's face is gleeful and joyous but these words couldn't be used to describe hers. Her lips were curved down slightly into a frown and her eyes were tinged with such sadness and anguish that she wondered if it was in fact her wedding day. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, so, why wasn't it? Why did she want to run away and never look back?

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie were beginning to wonder what had happened to the bubbly and lively Elena Gilbert they used to know. As they watched the bride move around the suite, they couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that their best friend was about to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life and she didn't even realise it. The hardest part was <em>knowing<em> they couldn't do anything about it. Elena was extremely headstrong and didn't change her mind for anyone. Well, technically not _anyone_. She had changed her mind on several occasions for one person and one person only. She had once told him he had lost her forever. Apparently, forever has a very different time span for Elena Gilbert because forever had only lasted a few months before she forgave him and their relationship was reconstructed.

Bonnie and Caroline have had, and probably will have, so many issues with him but, hell, who hasn't? However, they have pushed their issues aside because he's the only one who can bring the old Elena back into the world. So, despite all of the arguments between the group about the outcome of their plan, they had taken it upon themselves to invite him to the event that everyone knew he definitely didn't want to see, in the hope that he might be able to prevent it.

Caroline watched as Elena's face slowly began to get sadder and sadder as the time of the big event drew closer and so, when her phone _finally _buzzed signalling _his _arrival, herself and Bonnie quickly came up with an excuse to leave the suite.

* * *

><p>Elena looked at the door Bonnie and Caroline had just left through but when she looked back to the mirror she was startled to see more than one reflection there. She spun around clutching at her heart at the sight of <em>him<em>, Damon Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi everyone, just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and story alerts! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember reviews are love :)_**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, shocked; it had been months since he had left Mystic Falls, without a word to anyone, shortly after the announcement of her engagement.<p>

"Oh, you know, couldn't miss seeing my little brother marrying the girl I love." Damon said mockingly. Elena gasped at his confession, shocked that he had actually admitted his love for her out loud. However, before she could respond he continued talking.

"Why are you marrying him Elena?"

"I love him." Elena answered almost instantly.

"Yes, but are you _in _love with him?"

"I–, well–, of course I am!" She managed to stammer out.

"Are you quite sure about that?" Damon asked, condescendingly.

"Yes, of course I am. I'm in love with Stefan. Why else would I be marrying him?" Elena exclaimed, flustered.

"Maybe, because you're too scared to go after what you really want."

"Stefan–, he's what I want." Elena stuttered.

"Really?"

As Elena nodded, Damon decided to stop playing nicely. Elena loved _him_, she just wouldn't admit it. He quickly crossed the room and invaded her personal space but made sure not to touch her. As he noticed her visibly gulp he decided to launch into his interrogation.

"So, how come when I touch your skin does your breath hitch," As he said this, Damon trailed his finger up the length her arm and was pleased to see goosebumps erupt from the places he touched and, sure enough, he listened as her breath hitched. "Or when I pull you close," Damon placed his hands on her hips and slowly moved forward until the lines of his body merged and formed one with hers. He slowly leant down to finish his sentence with a soft whisper in her ear, "can I smell your arousal." As he leaned back to face her, he noticed the flush on her cheeks and her heart beating like a jackhammer in her chest and he was sure even someone without supernatural hearing would be able to hear it. Damon's hands slowly rose up her body to cup her face before leaning in until his forehead was touching hers in a tender gesture.

"And finally, how come when I kiss you, do you kiss me back?" With that, he leaned in slowly, giving her every opportunity to pull back, but sensing no rejection, he touched his lips to hers in a sweet and delicate kiss. He pulled away slowly, still waiting for the rejection which would surely come, but was surprised when he was suddenly pulled forward, with tremendous force for a human, so his lips crashed down onto hers. Unlike the first kiss, this one was full of passion and hunger and need. The kiss was almost savage as tongues battled for dominance and teeth were found buried into lips and when the couple finally pulled apart, both were gasping and breathing heavily. The couple were still tightly woven in an embrace when Elena lifted her chocolate brown eyes to meet his ocean blue ones and whispered the words he had longed to hear.

"I don't want to marry Stefan." She whispered with her voice full of anguish.

Damon stroked a curl from her face and whispered in a tone set with complete conviction. "Then don't."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi, just wanted to say another thank you for reviews, favourites and alerts. It means a lot that people are enjoying this story! Just wanted to say chapter 4 is very short so I will be posting_ _it later on today! I really hope you enjoy chapter 3! Remember reviews are love :)_**

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore looked into the mirror and straightened his tie one final time. Perfect. Today was the day he would marry Elena Gilbert. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, well <em>undead<em> life, but apparently his face didn't know that. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips turned down into a frown. However, the thing that bothered him most was how his stomach churned, not from excitement but from regret and sorrow.

He loved Elena. He knew that, but he still had this feeling that it wasn't enough. He didn't _deserve_ her but he knew someone who did. Elena needed someone who would love her unconditionally, who would stoke her inner fire rather than put it out and someone who would bring her back to life. As Stefan thought of what she needed her husband to be like, he realised that he wasn't the right choice. He knew exactly who she needed, who she would always need. The other Salvatore brother.

* * *

><p>With that thought in his mind, he quickly sped himself to Elena's suite. He gave a soft knock on the door and entered the room quickly. However, he stopped short at the sight of his brother.<p>

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"Oh, you know, couldn't miss the big event." Damon quipped. However, despite the sarcastic retort Stefan saw a flash of pain pass through his brother's eyes and he knew exactly what he needed to do.

"Elena, I need to talk to you."

"Yea, I… I think I need to talk to you too." Elena said, looking at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes with what she was about to tell him.

Damon exchanged looks between the couple and thought they deserved at least some form of privacy. He placed his hand on the small of Elena's back and when their eyes met he gave her a small nod of encouragement before leaving the room. The couple looked at each other and before either of them could prevent it, the words came tumbling out of their mouths simultaneously.

"Stefan, I can't marry you."

"Elena, you can't marry me."

Elena's mouth fell open at a loss for words after Stefan's declaration. Without much further ado, Stefan stepped forward and took Elena's small hands in his before saying the speech which would change everything.

"Elena, you don't want to marry me. I know you love me but you're not _in _love with me anymore and… that's okay. Really, it is. I know you chose me once upon a time but things change, people change and I'm not what you need anymore. When I first came to Mystic Falls, you were broken and I helped to put you back together again but, Elena, you have a fire inside of you and you need someone who would gladly burn in it just to be with you. I can't be that person for you but _Damon_,healready is. He loves you and I know that you love him too. Elena, I want you to choose again but, this time, I want you to ignore whatever your head is saying and just follow your heart. You are not, nor will you ever be, Katherine, no matter who you choose. So, Elena Gilbert, which Salvatore brother do you choose?"

Elena looked through teary eyes at Stefan and answered without hesitation, "I choose Damon."

Stefan simply nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead before moving to the door.

"Stefan!" Elena exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Can we still be friends?" Elena asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Of course." Stefan replied and with a small smile left her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**_As promised, this is chapter 4. It is a bit shorter than previous chapters but I thought the story needed a fluffy ending! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>As he closed the door behind him and turned to the hall, Stefan was met with Damon's shocked expression.<p>

"Why are you giving her up so easily?" Damon asked.

"Elena and I are not meant for each other and I didn't want her to do something that she would regret later on." Damon simply nodded before Stefan continued. "Just, look after her, okay?"

"With my life." Damon answered.

"Well, go get her. I should probably go tell everyone that the wedding is cancelled."

* * *

><p>As Stefan left, Damon quickly made his way into Elena's suite and, without any hesitation; he swooped down and placed a gentle, yet passionate, kiss on her lips. As they broke apart they both smiled at each other and, for the first time, they truly felt happy.<p>

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

"He's gone downstairs to tell everyone that the wedding is cancelled." As Damon said this, he saw Elena's face sadden. He couldn't help but feel his chest tighten at the thought that she was regretting her decision.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he tilted her face upwards so he could look into her eyes.

"It's just... I wish I had realised sooner that what I needed was you. I just... I never wanted to hurt him." Elena explained.

"You can't help how you feel, Elena. Stefan understands that."

Elena smiled as she realised she had never told Damon exactly how she felt.

"What?" Damon questioned, extremely confused by her sudden change in emotions.

"I love you." Elena said as she beamed up at his bemused face.

As she said the words that he had longed to hear from her lips, he couldn't help but think that he would relive his whole life again as long as he ended up at this exact moment. He couldn't find the words to describe just how much he meant to her so simply responded, "I love you too." Without much further ado, he cupped her face and leaned down and kissed her.

"What now, Mr Salvatore?" Elena asked as they broke apart, a new twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, seeing as you are newly single, I think I should take you out on a date but, right now, I have other plans." Damon said as he smirked down at her.

"Hmm, and what would they be?" Elena asked coyly as Damon put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him.

"To kiss you again and again and again…" He whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

"Well, hurry up then." Elena huffed impatiently.

Damon simply chuckled before connecting his lips with hers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I started writing this story at around 3am one night because the idea simply wouldn't get out of my head and I finally finished it a few days later. Another huge thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and had alerts on this story, it really does mean a lot. Feel free to check out my other stories and I may have a one shot planned in regards to this story so look out for that. Thank you for reading The Right Choice :) Amygerrard x<em>**


End file.
